


I Found Your Thunder: Nishinoya x Reader

by aislxingcloudinc



Series: I Found Your Thunder: Nishinoya x Reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst, Coaches, Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Gen, High School, Kinda, Kissing, Love, Love Triangles, Manga & Anime, Multi, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sports, Teenagers, Volleyball, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislxingcloudinc/pseuds/aislxingcloudinc
Summary: I hate this chapter, it has absolutely no point and is really short, but I wanted to leave yall on a little cliffhanger.Edit 3/14/21: WTF WAS I ON WHEN I WROTE THIS GOD THIS IS TERRIBLEAlso I'm not sure what to do with y/n's personality yet oops. 😃🔫Corrections/Anything I missed/Comments/Notes? Much appreciated <3
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu/You, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Series: I Found Your Thunder: Nishinoya x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207358
Kudos: 2





	1. 001: Day 2

"Hey! Where are you going, school doesnt start for another 45 minutes."

I hear my brother sprint down the hall as I headed out to my second day at Kurasuno High. Well technically my first, because of what happened last Monday, but I dont wanna talk about that right now. Lets just say things have been little tense since then and I can't afford to be out of line, at least not in my current situation.

Turning around, I groan, "I'm leaving. For school." I slip my right shoe on, grab my book bag and mentally prepare myself to head back into hell. I hate school and I hate mornings.

"Seriously," he says tauntingly, "Your not gonna like what happens if you dont let me make breakfast for you." holding out the last syllables to make sure that I know he was only half joking.

I can't tell whether he wants to genuenly mess with me or not, either way I always have a hard time reading him.

I yank the door as agressively as one can at 7 in the morning and look up at the now orange-pink painted sky. It's morning, ew.

Turning around and giving him the biggest sarcastic smile I can muster, I slam the door shut and turn to see Kiyoko waiting for me at the gate of our house. our house, a wierd thought that I guess I'm not used to yet.

Bounding down the stairs, I notice she is being extra patient with me today. Probably because she knows how little I actually want to go to school and am still forcing myself to go.

She looks at me with that genuine expression of kindness that just screams Kiyoko.

She also glances down at the medical boot wrapped around my ankle, and I can tell she's worried I'm gonna fall and break my other foot. Haha, watch how its done, Kiyoko.

"You ready for your second day?" She asks, always wanting to know what I'm thinking but never wanting to ask.

"I hope so, there was this cute guy in my class and I never caught his name." I reply, excited to be with Kiyoko and excited to maybe actually have friends.

She chuckles to herself as if she knew who I was talking about, "You know, even though you can't play because your foot, and its a boys team, you should come with me after school to the boy's volleyball club."

"Kiyoko," I sigh, not wanting to let her down but not wanting to say yes, "I just don't think I'm ready to get back on a court, whether I'm playing or not."

"I get it. How about I ask again before I head over there after school." She responds quickly, as if she was reading from a script.

"Deal!" I say in attempts to keep our moods up and to swich topics. We fill the rest of the short trip mainly with confortable silence until we get right up to the front doors of the school. 

You know what, nevermind I think today really isn't the best day for Mr. Fake-hair to yell at me again. I let out a long sigh as I stand in the middle of the entrance, making Kiyoko turn around and give me her "I'm saying it nicely, but come on" mom face.

One look at her expression and I sprinted twoards the attendance office. Kiyoko isn't a scary person, so it makes no sense for me to do that, but I guess I'm just really on edge today.

When I open the door, the receptionist is there looking down at a coffee stain on her shirt, making her have at least 4 double chins. I try to hold back a grin as I say, "Hi I'm a transfer student and today is my first full day here." trying to be as polite as I can.

"Oh, hello. What is your name?"

"Y/n Shimizu, I was here last week when-"

"You're the student who made the Vice Principal drop his paperwork and... assorted items down the stairs, were you not?" she asked, not being very nice anymore and inturrupting me. Ugh, today is gonna be a long day.

"Haha, yeah I am." I say trying to be as consise as I can so I can get out of there as fast as I can.

"He would like to see you in his office this morning, but you need to check in with your teacher first, do you know where your classroom is?"

"Yes, ma'am, thank you." I say using up the few manners I have left from my kindergarden-manner-bank. I got out of there as soon as I could, rounded the corner and jumped up the stairs, skipping 2 or 3 each time, ignoring everyone who passed.

I finally made it to my classroom and opened the door to see my lovely teacher seated at her desk. She glances over and groans as I walk in, already knowing my amazing behavior record just from the short ammount of time we spent together.

"Awe, did you miss me, Teach?" I ask as I put my stuff down at my desk that sat next to the window in the 2nd to last row of class.

"Y/n Shimizu, right?" I nod as she makes a note on her attendance clipboard. I resist the urge to steal it and read what she just wrote and instead skip past her twoards the door.

"Dont be late, y/n." She hoots as I am already half way to that wooden fork's office. Real talk though, with his wig is dangling from the one side of his head, I dont understand how people don't know its fake.

I slam the door open and exclaim, "Did you miss me!"

There are already two other students in Mr. Vice-nobodycare's office, one was basically bald and the other one... OH MY GOD.

I stare at him, jaw to the floor, eyes wide as a goose's ass and in pure shock that I saw him here, of all places.

The Vice principal speaks up and says, "Y/n... glad to see you're here. Sorry I am in the middle of something with some other students." He says swiching his gaze from me to them and gritting his his theeth the entire time.

Turning around I say, "Well, I guess you are a busy man. See ya." already half way out the door. I can hear him sigh and tell the two other students to get to class. Hearing this, I whip around and see them both walking out of his office, looking very proud of themselves.

"Thanks for saving our asses back there, y/n, was it?" The baldie says, beaming.

"Yep! thats my name. Wait a minute, who are you?" I say in my best vine-impression voice.

"My name is Ryūnosuke Tanaka! And this little sqirt is Yū Nishinoya!"

"Hey! Don't call me that, I can introduce myself, thank you very much!" Nishinoya snaps back, grabbing my hand and making a deep bowing motion because I'm royalty, duh. Fan behavior honestly.

I look over and see Tanaka giggling, but I can tell his gears are turning in his head.

"Hey, are you that new transfer student that got suspended on their first day?" Tanaka asks, genuenly curious.

"You bet I am, half of the teachers already hate me." I reply, not quite sure why I added that last part, but whatever.

"Woah wait that was you? you seem kinda fun, y/n." Nishinoya joins in.

I laugh and scratch the nape of my neck awkwardly because I have no idea how to respond.

I watch as they walk off shouting something about seeing me in class as Tanaka has Nishinoya under his arm ruffling his hair and Noya simultaneously throws a fit.

I walk up to the third year hallways, in hopes of seeing Kiyoko, but of course, I cant find the one person I know in this school. Well, other than Possum Hair but that's besides the point.

I sigh and head back to my dreaded classroom. If there is anything I hate more than mornings, its school.

When I get into class, Miss looks surprised that I had actually shown up.

Me too, bitch.

I sit down at my desk, grab my book bag thats sitting next to me and rummage around trying to find a snack while Miss talks on and on and on.

Time doesn't want to move when your in a boring class.

I've been sitting in this class for at least an hour, which apparently has only been 15 minutes according to our school clocks. Those things have got to be broken.

I groan and slam my head against the desk, startling nearly half the class. Miss doesn't flinch and continues her "lesson".

"Fuck your chicken strips." I say, finally able to get Teach's attention as she turns around.

Yes. Finally, an excuse to not have to listen to her stupid lecture about who knows what. Radioactive therapists?

She glares at me and I stare back, finally she says, "Y/n, how does that relate to onomatopoeia?"

As I stand up, I begin by saying, "You see, the chicken strip is a very nutritious food, and a great source of protein..." I have no clue where this is going to go.

"... so in conclusion, if everyone fucked a chicken strip, we could reverse climate change." I sat back down, not sure how I was able to talk for at least 2 minutes straight without anyone interrupting me.

I can tell that everyone is staring at me, all being either confused or impressed. I don't care which, I'm just mad I didn't waste more time than I did.

Laying my head down on my desk, I look outside the window, waiting for this damn class to end.

25 minutes. Only 25 minutes have passed since I came here, and I spent about 2 of those 25 minutes talking about chickenstrips.

I slump back in my chair with my arms crossed across my chest. Am I about to fall asleep? Yes. Do I care? No.

Out of nowhere, I felt something hit my shoulder. I look over and see it was a piece of paper all crumpled up with some doodles of Lord Farquaad and chicken strips on it.

I glance around the room and notice Tanaka and Noya giggling. I also notice that Noya's desk is placed at the perfect angle to hit that shot. "Sus." I say to myself with a smirk on my face.

I watch as Tanaka throws a wad of paper at Noya and hits him directly in the forehead. Noya then grabs the paper and throws it a little too hard at Tanaka's back.

He misses, of course, and you will never guess who he hit.

"YŪ NISHINOYA."

"Play some bops at my funeral, bro."

"I gochu, bro. R.I.P. " Tanaka barely spits out as he tries not to burst out laughing.

Miss continues, "Vice Principal's office, and after that, you move to the back corner by the window."

My eyes widen realizing where Nishinoya will be sitting. I look down at my snacks, "He for sure is the type to steal these." I mutter, thinking about how I steal snacks all the time.

"Tanaka, you move to the front, by the door." I guess Teach can be scary sometimes. Damn.

I was just about to applauded Miss for her inspiring monologue when Noya springs up, tosses a wad of paper at Tanaka and another at our teacher, grabs his bag and darts for the door.

Tanaka laughs and moves his things to the empty desk thats right behind the door and up against the wall.

I decide not to piss Teach off much more today, she seems like she's about to explode.

After School:

I watch as Kiyoko comes down the hall to ask me about that volleyball club thing. I haven't been thinking about that at all. Fuck.

But I guess if im going to just go watch them, it cant be that bad.

"KIYOKO IS THAT YOU?" I hear a voice behind me scream. I whip around and watch Nishinoya from class sprint towards Kiyoko.

He scares me sometimes.

I watch as Kiyoko gracefully weaves past him and continues walking as if nothing happened.

"She is a goddess" I murmur, unable to keep in how in awe I was of my sister.

Snapping out of it, I realize she is approaching fast, what do I do? Yes? No? Maybe?

"Y/n, wanna come to the volleyball club?"

Shit, well uh come on braincell, work some damn magic.

"Oh, hey Kiyoko. You know what..."

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter, it has absolutely no point and is really short, but I wanted to leave yall on a little cliffhanger.
> 
> Edit 3/14/21: WTF WAS I ON WHEN I WROTE THIS GOD THIS IS TERRIBLE
> 
> Also I'm not sure what to do with y/n's personality yet oops. 😃🔫
> 
> Corrections/Anything I missed/Comments/Notes? Much appreciated <3


	2. 002: Vball Bros and a Goddess

"Y/n, wanna come to the volleyball club?"

Shit, well uh come on braincell, work some damn magic.

"Oh, hey Kiyoko. You know what..."

"You haven't thought about it, have you."

"Haha, you know me so well." I say, trying not to show how frustrated I am with myself and with volleyball.

I have never been the same since that son of a bitch decided to break my ankle.

I shudder and Kiyoko perks up, knowing exactly why I did so, which is wierd because we only met 6 months ago.

About my ankle though, funny story, actually.

Flashback to 2 years ago:

"Y/n, nice recieve, you fake libero!" Ren shouts as my 2 years of libero practice came to good use.

"K, guys we got this! Up next is my famous set!"

I glance over to the sidelines to be met with Lyn glaring at me. "Okay, focus Y/n!" I thought to myself.

Leo always had the best sets. Our defense was also top notch, too. But I like to think we had more than just a good setup.

"Badass! Great set, Leo!"

I used to play libero for our middle-school mixed volleyball team. It's funny, actually, because I remember hating spikers for always sucking at defense.

"Go for it Y/n, we need our our ace!"

Me and this other kid, Lyn were both strong contesters for the libero and ace spot on our team. They're completely different positions in volleyball, but we were both really strong at spikes and recieves. 

"That's our captain!"

"Nice Kill, Y/n!"

In our last year of middle school, Lyn and I ended up flipping a coin to see who was gonna be captain and therefore become ace, I became captain. Lyn became Libero.

"Good set you guys! Just one more and we go to Finals!"

You would think that the constant competition between us would make us hate each other, but we were actually pretty good friends.

"woohoo!" "yeah!" "alright teaamm!"

Third set of the semi-finals.

"Kill 'em Jessie!"

Nationals.

"Y/n! nice recieve!"

24:22; one more points to finals.

"Hit it ace!"

cruuunch

"Okay Y/n, ignore that. Where was Lyn when I received? Arn't they the libero? I'm so tired. Why does my foot hurt so much? Ok, Y/n, just hit the ball." I try telling myself as I spike the ball.

cruuunch

I let out a sharp scream as my ankle crumbled under me. I feel the body heat of my teammates coming to my side and seeing what caused me to yell.

And as it turns out, you cant just jump back and forth between roles.

Because of the angle my feet were in when I received the ball, I could only safely jump in a few positions. Of course, I didn't go to one of those positions, and instead went to my favorite spot to spike at.

"Lyn, when you saw the ball coming, did you know I would get hurt if I tried to receive and spike?" I ask cautiously. I'm not quite sure what to say to someone when you're in a hospital bed with a big cast around your leg.

I ended up receiving on my left foot, jumping off of my left foot and coming down from the spike on my left foot. Adding how poor my tequnique was because I was so tired, it was a recepie for disaster.

"Yes, and I still wanted you to do all of it." They reply.

Ever since then, I've had more than enough x-rays, doctors appointments, physical therapy and casts. For the past 2 years, I have been forcing myself back on the court and re-injuring myself until about 2 months ago, I just couldn't bring myself to repeat that cycle.

Back to Reality:

"Hey its okay if youre not ready to get back into volleyball, playing or not." Kiyoko smiled at me.

I nod, not sure how I should respond. Kiyoko smiles and says she is leaving and my legs follow her, even though I don't want them to.

We head across campus and I already hear the volleyball team in the gym, sneakers screeching, balls hitting the floor and teammates cheering each other on. As we approach my   
feet begin to drag as I remember what I'm actually getting myself into.

Trying to avoid thinking about it, I pull out my phone as we walk.

vball bros and a goddess

[3:36 pm]

Tendou  
HI GUYSSS

Bokuto  
HEY HEY HEY TENDOUU

Semi  
hey guys

Tendou changed semi's name to Semi semiii

Semi semiii  
oh my god not semi semi

Noya  
HEY BESTIES

Kuroo  
HI GUYS WHATS UP

Bokuto  
KUROO YOU NEVER RESPOND TO ANY OF MY MEMES

Kuroo  
my guy im sorry, send one right now

Bokuto

Tendou  
LOOKING FABULOUS AS EVER

Noya  
POP OFF QUEEN 💅

Kenma  
hi guys

Bokuto  
KENMA!!

Kuroo  
I-  
does that count as a meme bokuto?

Bokuto  
dont ruin the moment dude

Kuroo  
yall need some discipline for that

Kuroo added Akaashi to the chat

Akaashi  
not another gc

Kenma  
noo kuroo he scares me 🥲

Kuroo  
oh and nishinoya doesnt?  
he acts exactly like you stfu, rodent

Bokuto  
HEAR THAT AKAASHI YOU SCARED THE KID LMAO

Bokuto added Kiyoko to the chat

Noya renamed the chat to vball bros and a goddess

Noya  
KIYOKO MY LOVE

Kiyoko  
hi boys

Kiyoko added Y/n to the chat

Noya  
uhh kiyoko...

Tendou  
...stranger danger

Akaashi left the chat

Kenma  
wait we can just leave this if we want to

Kenma left the chat

Kuroo added Kenma to the chat

Kuroo  
no you can not

Kenma  
you little whore 👹🔪

Bokuto  
kuroo, dont be mean to the kid youre such a bully

I look up from my phone, not sure how to respond to the string of texts and curious as to why Kiyoko added me to a groupchat with a bunch of people I don't know.  
"You see the groupchat?" Kiyoko asks as we walk to the gym, a slight smile dawning on her face.

"Yeah, wait, these guys... who are they?"

"I know some of them from volleyball, they're a bunch of players from a few different schools."

"Well, I'm here for it." I reply, looking back at my phone as we approach the door to the gym, trying to escape the moment.

Y/n  
hey🕺💃

Kuroo  
I🤺 DONT 🤺KNOW 🤺YOU

Bokuto  
BARK BARK WOOF ARF  
GET BACK  
WHO ARE YOU

Y/n  
an angel

Tendou  
tobe fly high 🕊️

Kenma  
yall are too much  
also, kuroo you're never like this around me

Kuroo  
bokuto's fault

blame everything that happened in your life on him

Bokuto  
i do wonders for the skin, too!

Semi semii  
am i just slow or does that not make any sense...

Tendou  
anyway ahem, name and address

Y/n  
villager A and heaven

Noya  
insta?

Y/n  
shimizu.y/n

Kenma  
very original

Y/n  
oh ya and whats yours?

Kenma  
koumee.kenmaa

I start typing a response when suddenly I feel someone slam into my back, throwing me headfirst into the gym.

I watch as my phone flies out of my hand and turn around to see a first year with some papers sprawled out across the floor, half in the gym, half out.

"OH MY GOD IM SO SORRY." The blonde girl shrieks. She looks at my boot and lets out a little yelp, realizing she made someone injured fall. Im So HuRt.

A student, probably a third year, comes over to help us up. He has silver-grey hair and looks kind of like a middle-aged mom. In getting up, I laugh off the pain, even though my ankle hurts a lot from the sudden fall.

I help her clean up the paper and when finished, I turn around to face the team and exclaim, "Surprise, shawty!"

No response. Absolutely none. Just blank stares.

"Oh hey its you!" Tanaka yells as he walks into the gym behind us.

"Tanaka, do you know who this is?" another player asks. He has brown hair and also looks like a third year.

"Hell yeah, thats y/n! They're in class with me and Noya." He says giving me a big thumbs up and a wide smile.

"Hi, y/n, its nice to meet you." The player with grey hair explains, "My name is Sugawara, this is Daichi and thats Hinata, Enoshita, Assahi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. There are some other players who are still in the club room." Loking around he asks, "Wait does anyone know where Noya is?"

"He is doing some homework! Gotta study hard, you know." Tanaka blurts out. Everyone stares at him like he just made a tok tok of him eating a balloon and went viral for it.

"Very believable, Tanaka. Now, where is he?" Daichi asks.

"Vice Principal, he got in trouble for running and yelling in the hall after school." Tanaka mumbles, seeing no point in trying to fight Daichi.

Daichi sighs at Tanaka's response and turns to me and says, "Well, this is the Kurasuno High Boy's Volleyball Team!"

I feels like I have just been presented a gift from that one cousin you don't really know and arn't sure if it even is a gift.

"Your gym is really big!" I say, trying to break the awkward silence.

"I KNOW RIGHT," a red-haired first year responds, "THERE'S SO MUCH ROOM AND WE PRACTICE ALL THE TIME AND WE DO SPIKES AND..."

He carries on until the coach gets here and Yachi invites me to sit up on the stage with her to watch their practice.

Noya's POV:

Haha Daichi is gonna kill me.

Well, not much I can do about it at this point. Still sucks, I mean why am I in trouble, all I did was run up to Kiyoko to give her a hug and she ignored me. 😍

In any case, I'm sitting in the Vice Principal's office because I get to write an apology letter to a teacher I disturbed.

I glance up at the clock; 3:57 pm. Practice starts in 3 minutes and if I'm not there by 4, I don't want to think about what's going to happen to me. 

"Can I have a new paper?" I ask as I crumple up the one on the desk I'm sitting at.

"Another?" He says, grabbing a stack of lined paper and dumping it on my desk.

"Why thank you sire."

I scribble a few words into the page and stuff the pile of paper he had put on the desk into my backpack for later. I get up and go to one of second year classrooms; that of the   
teacher I need to apologize to.

I hand her the note and before she can say anything, I run over to the club room and get changed for practice. I throw my clothes on and run over to the gym, hoping I'm not so late that Ukai and Daichi will notice. 

In attempts to be sneaky, I open the door as quietly as I can, but end up slamming it because of the adrenaline pumping through my body.

"Glad to see someone could make it." I hear Coach Ukai say as I smile up at him.

"Oh, hey Ukai, wow crazy weather we're having."

"Go warm up, Noya."

"Yessir!" I say as I begin stretching on the sideline.

As I stretch my hamstrings, I look up and see y/n sitting on the stage talking to Yachi.

I feel my cheeks burn a little as I watch them and Yachi laugh together.

"Who you looking at there, Noya?" Tanaka whistles at me as I whip my head around to look up at him.

"What do you mean, Tanaka?" I ask as I begin stretching my trapezius muscles.

"Your face is getting all red staring at a certain someone." He sings as he wiggles his eyebrows, trying to push my buttons.

"Am not!" I say, taking the bait as I slap my cheeks, "See, I'm red because I slapped myself, oww!"

Tanaka laughs and I look up to see y/n giggling at me, trying to hide it behind their hand.

I get flustered and pop up from stretching, trying to avoid Tanaka, who is making it all worse.

I walk over to Ukai, who is holding a clipboard and ask him what we're doing today.

"Recieving and combos." He says, kinda annoyed at me for being late. Whatever, he is late half of the time anyway. I swear, this dude is either really vanilla or really not.

"YES!" I get excited because I get to show off rolling thunder.

Y/n shouts from across the court, "Oi, shorty, are you the libero?"

"Well duh, I'm the star!"

They smile and say, "No way! I used to be libero in middle school!"

"You used to play volleyball!?" Hinata screams as he runs up to them.

"Yeah, I was libero for 2 years and "ace" winged-spiker for another 2 years after that." They reply.

"Libero and ace?" Tsukishima joins in, questioning y/n's response.

"Yeah, turns out I'm good at both, even though they're really different positions."

"Woah, so cool!" Hinata says, asking them more questions about being the ace.

I was almost done warming-up when I see y/n jump off the stage and walk over.

I realize they are coming to talk to me about something, so I lean my back up against the wall and cross my arms.

"You look stupid" Tanaka whispers as he passes me.

"Hey Noya!"

"Oh, h-hey y/n, whats up?"

"Just curious about the libero of Kurasuno, not much."

"Well, we're working on recieves today, so I get to show off rolling thunder!"

"You have a signature move, too?" 

"Heck yeah I do! Every star has one!"

"I can't wait to see it, squirt!" They say, recalling the nickname Tanaka called me earlier today.

I scoff as I head over to the net, yelling back at them, "Find a better nickname for me!"

"Aww, but I'm not good at thinking of that stuff on the spot!" They pout.

Tanaka's POV:

All I know is that either y/n or Noya has a crush and I honestly can't tell which one. Maybe its both of them, either way, they keep talking to each other whenever Noya has a break.

I can tell y/n is analysing all of Noya's tequniques, but they are holding back on any feedback, so I wonder what they are talking about. 

They better find a way to be apart of this team, and quick, because if the two of them don't get a room, I'm gonna loose my shit.

At least Noya's enjoying himself with someone other than Kiyoko because she's all mine, but I can tell this might be an issue if he tries to deny his feelings.

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this chapter a lot more than chapter 1, even though I still make everything awkward, its not too terrible.
> 
> EDIT: OH MY SHIT THIS CHAPTER SUCKS ASS I HATE IT SO MUCH I WANNA PUKE
> 
> This is gonna be a slow burn 😼
> 
> How much texting do you guys want in the book? idk, I might just make it a side chapter or extra or something.
> 
> Also I got to 2.6k words this chapter yayy
> 
> Corrections/Anything I missed/Comments/Notes? Much appreciated <3


	3. 002.5: (Extra) The Group Chat

It has only been about 5 hours since volleyball practice ended and it's all I can think about.

Well, specifically, Nishinoya.

Once I finish my homework, I plop down on my bed, scrolling through tik tok. After about 15 minutes, I see a notification on the group chat from Kuroo, oh boy.

Vball bros and a Goddess

[11:43 pm]

Kuroo  
hey guys

y/n  
hey  
wait what are your names?

Tendou  
Im tendou

Bokuto  
Bokuto!!

Semi semii  
semi

Kuroo  
im kuroo  
the one who wont respond is kenma

Noya  
you already know me 😼

Kiyoko  
and me 💓

Y/n  
okey well hey guys

Semi semii  
wait whats your name

Y/n  
y/n

Bokuto  
Hey hey hey thats a nice name!!

Tendou  
what do you look like?

Y/n

(a/n: sorry if the upcoming compliment(s) are uncomforting; kenma's is kinda gendered)

Kuroo  
hole y shit

Bokuto  
OH WORD

Semi semii  
your hair is *chefs kiss*

Kenma  
your pretty

Y/n  
hehe thanks guys  
what do you look like

Bokuto:

Y/n  
oh, oh my.

Kuroo:

Y/n  
i forgot how to breathe

Tendou  
call an ambulance

Y/n  
bye, see you at my funeral

Kenma:  
in that case, go die 😇

Y/n  
no way stop this  
i cant breathe

Semi semii  
still have 2 to go

Noya  
finally, yours truly

Tendou  
are they still alive?

Kiyoko  
Theyre in their room.  
screaming.  
very loudly.

Y/n  
NOYA YOYR HAIR IS SO CUTE  
WHEN ITS DOWN LIKE THAT

Noya  
WAIT NO I DIDNT MEAN TO SEND THAT ONE

Kenma  
but you did

Kuroo  
HAHAHA HES PROBABLY SHORTER IRL BECAUSE OF IT TOO

Bokuto  
STEWART LITTLE IS THAT YOU?

Noya  
shut up thicc thumbelina

Y/n  
noya dont worry, i think its cute like that

Tendou  
is this FLIRTING i see?

Noya  
wait what no  
we literally met today

Kuroo  
this gc is dry

Kenma  
finally someone said it

Bokuto  
im not dry, right guys 😢

Semi semii  
no bokuto  
your totally fine 🤗

Y/n  
n e wayz  
how are yall today

Bokuto  
im tear bending rn  
sarcasm is radiating from semi  
goodnight :(

Kenma  
semi you fucking broke him

Semi semii  
oops sorry

Kenma  
when i find you:  
🏢🤸  
🏢  
🏢  
🏢

Kuroo  
someone add hinata to this  
idk his number

Noya  
😌😌😌

Noya added Hinata to the chat

Tendou  
this is where things get interesting

Hinata  
HI GUYS 😁

Y/n  
HI HINATA

Hinata  
y/n?

Y/n  
YESSIR

Hinata  
YAYAYAYAY

Kuroo  
jesus christ- how many friends does y/n make in a single day

Kenma  
enough, maybe even too much

Y/n  
bold of you to assume they are my friends

Tendou  
so ur admitting someone here is more than a friend?

Y/n  
i-  
how does one get to that conclusion

Tendou  
logic duh 🙄

Noya  
seggsy logic

Hinata  
noya u spelled it wrong  
its spelled sexy

Kuroo  
AND THIS IS WHY I WANTED TO ADD HINATA

Hinata  
wait what did i do

Noya  
YOUR DOING GREAT SWEETIE

Y/n  
KEEP IT UP BABY

Noya  
MOMMA LOVES YOU

Y/n  
MY LITTLE BOYS ALL GROWN UP

Noya  
*our

Semi semii  
oh word?

Y/n  
we married or something?

Noya  
no were divorced 😐

Y/n  
i-

Kuroo  
trouble in paradise

Tendou  
can i get a rip in the chat

Semi semii  
rip

Kuroo  
rip

Kenma  
rip

Hinata  
rip

Bokuto  
rip  
also im back bitches 😼

Y/n  
noya private message me

Kuroo  
k well gn guys

Bokuto  
whaaat but i just got back :(

Kenma  
go study bokuto  
your too dumb to have an opinion here

Kuroo  
PPPPFFFTTT  
TRUE KENMA

Noya

[12:07 am]

what did u want to text me abt

oh idk its irrelevant now

oh ok

hey we should hang out later  
like this weekend or something  
we could invite tanaka too

yeah i would like that

yayayay

any idea of what we would do

yeah but its a surprise

ohhh so were being secretive now

and so what if i am

anyway im kinda tired

ok im gonna go to bed then  
gn noya

goodnight y/n :)  
read 12:11 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the chatfic part of this fanfic is going to take place in extra chapters so that it doesn't take away from the plot of the main story.
> 
> ahaha this chapter is all over the place.
> 
> I havnt even started chapter 3 yet oops, also im in the middle of a suna one shot and posting that really soon 😏
> 
> Picture credit:  
> Bokuto: https://pin.it/4oIPd1j  
> Kuroo: https://pin.it/k9Dc0s6  
> Tendou: https://pin.it/59ybK7h  
> Kenma:https://pin.it/yfBLu1M  
> Semi: https://pin.it/3VECgT6  
> Noya: https://pin.it/795ZDSY  
> Corrections/Anything I missed/Comments/Notes? Much appreciated <3


	4. 003: Welcome to the Team

Takeda's POV:

I look up at the clock and read the time; only ten minutes until lunch is over. I sigh as I grab the volleyball club's binder and go through the team's agenda.

Opening my bento box, I grab some nikujaga and quickly eat some while running over what I need to do for the team today.

After letting out a small sigh, I hear a knock at the door and look up to see Kiyoko standing in the doorframe.

"Hi, Takeda. Can I talk to you for a second?" she speaks in a soft tone.

"Sure, what is it?"

She steps closer to my desk and says, "Well, it's about y/n, I was wondering if they could be the assistant coach of the volleyball team."

I choke on my food a little and look up at her, her expression is genuine and curious, a true older sister.

"I see, well I'm not saying no, but I just want to know why you say that."

"They've been coming to practice all week and I can tell they enjoy spending time with the team. Y/n is a great volleyball player and I feel like they could just... complete the team."

"Agreed," I reply, thinking about how y/n has come to every afternoon practice so far this week, and it's only Wednesday, "I'll have to talk to Ukai about it, but I would love to have them be an assistant coach."

She smiles and nods at my vague answer and in saying goodbye, walks out of the teacher's office.

Grabbing the phone off my desk, I call the Sakanoshita store and wait for Coach Ukai to pick up. After a few rings, I hear him say, "What do you want, Specs." in an annoyed tone.

"Can you come to school earlier than usual today? I need to talk to you about something regarding the volleyball club."

He sighs through the phone, I can hear him muttering to himself as he replies, "Yeah sure, I'll be there."

I thank him and hang up as I head to the third year classrooms for the next period of the day.

After School:

Later, I head down to my desk at the teacher's offices and start grading some homework. Soon, Ukai walks into the room and comes over to my desk.

"Okay, Specs, why did you want to tell me?" he says, crossing his arms and looking down at me.

"Well, Kiyoko came to me earlier and talked about y/n potentially being an assistant coach."

Ukai moved his right hand to his chin and replied, "Hows y/n's schoolwork going so far, and what about their behavior like?"

I nod and walk over to the file cabinet of student files. Searching for Shimizu, I open the R-Z drawer and grab their folder.

I hand him a thick file and walk back over to my desk, looking over his shoulder to see the contents of the file.

"Wow, looks like they were adopted by Kiyoko's family not too long ago." Ukai says as I nod, already knowing this information.

"Their behavior is not the best, but it looks like their intentions are true to heart and they definitely have a lot of energy." I respond, pointing out the record from their past highschool.

"Yeah, they're definitely something."

I chuckle, as he hands me the folder and I begin flipping through the pages. "Look, this talks a little about when they played volleyball, woah nationals!"

"Not just nationals, semi-finals." He responds, pointing at the page.

"Right now, I'd say it would be worth having another pair of hands around, especially because we dont really know what we're doing." I reply, closing the folder and putting it back in the cabinet.

"Yeah, lets talk to them today, I think they would be a great asset to our team."

Y/n's POV:

It's the last period of the day and I am bored out of my mind. Noya has been sitting behind me for the past two days and we've been talking and messing around all week.

Neither of us have someone who sits next to us, so sometimes he will just move up and sit next to me.

"psst, y/n!" I turn around to see Noya, with his head resting on his hands, elbows sitting on the desk.

"I have stickers." he whispers to me with a grin on his face.

My eyes light up as I say, "No way, what kind."

He turns around and grabs a few sheets out of his bookbag. I look over to see his many types of stickers: scooby-doo, fruit, dinosaurs, hello kitty, marvel, sea creatures, pirates and spongebob.

I gawk at his collection as he moves to the desk next to me to show them off.

"Want some?" He asks, giving me a big smile as I see a small blush of pink bloom across his cheeks.

"Yes, thank you!" I say as I grab the sheet of sea creature from his hands.

I put a red octopus on my elbow and before he can retaliate, I shove a fish on Noya's cheek. He looks over at me in astonishment and a small smirk slowly creeps across his face as he grabs a squidward sticker and puts it on my forehead.

I laugh as we continue to put stickers all over ourselves, eventually using up half of his collection. When the bell rings, Noya darts back to his desk to put the stickers away as Tanaka walks over to our desks.

"Hey you two! Woah, what happened to you?" Tanaka asks as he stares at the assortment of stickers plastered across my face and clothes.

"Noya." I respond as I grab my bag and stand up in preparation of heading over to their volleyball practice.

As Tanaka and Noya go to the clubroom to get changed, I walk straight into the gym and help Kiyoko and Yaichi set up for practice.

I grab one of the balls from the basket and do a serve over the net as I yell, "Yaichi, heads up!"

She quickly turns and grabs the ball, stumbling back at the impact. "Y/n, that was so scary, I could have died!"

I let out a chuckle as I say, "Sorry, Yaichi. I won't do it again."

"So your point-serves arn't terrible."

I look over to see most of the team standing at the door to the gym.

"Yeah," I reply to Tsukishima's snarky comment. "Just wait until I dont have this damn boot on, I can jump serve, too."

He scoffs at me as the team walks in and I move out of the way to let them begin practice.

"Y/n, can we talk for a second?" I hear Coach Ukai approach my side as I turn to see Takeda and him standing next to me.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, Coach and I were talking," Takeda begins, "and we wanted to ask if you would become the team's assistant coach."

My eyes widen as I look at the two of them, shocked they would even consider that as a possibility.

"It was actually Kiyoko's idea, she came to me abo-"

"YES!" I scream, cutting Takeda off mid-sentence, not caring much about what he was saying.

Ukai lets out a small chuckle and says, "Well y/n, welcome to the team!"

I feel everyone's eyes upon me as I smile and say, "Alright! I can't wait for us to do this thing together!"

Kiyoko walks over and hands me a black track jacket and says, "Coaches get these."

I immediately put the jacket on and turn around to show it off, looking at my back to see the embroidery on the jacket.

"Wow, y/n, it looks really good on you!" I hear Noya's voice as I look up to meet his gaze.

I chuckle as I say, "Yeah! I love this jacket, it looks so cool!"

As the team begins to warm up, I feel a pair of eyes watching me. I look up and lock eyes with of the boys whom I don't remember much.

He quickly looks down and turns bright red, making me contain a laugh and hold myself from blushing in response.

"Tadashi, hurry up!" I hear Daichi yell at the first year, as I remember his name, Tadashi Yamaguchi.

He's kinda cute, his dark hair and freckles compliment each other nicely. The only issue is that if he's a Tsukishima endorser, I don't want to mess with him.

Ukai asks me to do spikes as the team start practicing their receives. I stand on a table and Yaichi hands balls to me while the boys go 2 at a time to receive from both Ukai and myself in two separate lines.

When it gets to Noya's turn, he yells, "Rolling THUNDER!" as he does a rolling receive then hops up from the wooden floor.

I laugh and say, "So that's your signature move?"

"Yeah! Its called, 'Rolling Thunder' cool, right?"

"Absolutely, Noya." I say as we continue through the rotation.

Eventually, we rotate through the whole team twice. Takeda tells me that the drill we just did went a lot faster because we were able to go in two rows with Ukai and myself both spiking.

I smile, knowing I have already helped the team, even if it was just a little bit.

After working on receiving, the team does a practice match. The score was 22:23 with the red team in the lead.

I watch as Kageyama sets the ball out to the middle of nowhere, when suddenly, Hinata jumps up and hits it in a split second.

My eyes widen and my jaw drops as I watch the quick attack be carried out perfectly. I look over at Ukai as he laughs at my expression.

"Hey, you two," I shout at them, "What the hell is wrong with you and how the hell did you just do that."

Hinata looks at his hands and Kageyama shrugs at me as if I should already know the answer.

"Its their freak quick attack." Ukai explains to me, "Kageyama's sets go wherever Hinata needs and Hinata just hits the ball."

"Holy shit, Kageyama must be scarily good at sets then."

"Yeah, but that's not our only weapond." Ukai lets out an evil cackle as he explains, "We have really strong offensive power, not to mention our receives and defense are getting better."

"Well then, this is gonna be a fun year."  
I respond as he chuckles.

After practice, I help clean the gym and begin the walk home with Kiyoko, ready for sleep.

"Y/n!" I hear a familiar voice shout from behind me.

I turn around and see Nishinoya and Tanaka running up to us from the direction of the club rooms.

"Don't forget we should hang out later, I'll send you my address." He says as Tanaka "flirts" with Kiyoko.

"Oh yeah, okay sounds good." I respond, recalling the conversation we had a few days ago over text.

"Yeah, awesome!" He says, enthusiasm seeping from every syllable.

"Okay well, bye y/n! Bye Kiyoko!" The two of them shout back at us as they race off.

When we get home, its already almost 9:00 and I have to shower, eat and probably study for something.

Kiyoko prepares the leftovers Riku left out for us as I head upstairs to let mom know we're home.

"Uh hi, we're back from practice." I say, as I knock on her office door.

"Hey, y/n! your brother made some dinner if you two want some, also I scheduled a doctors appointment for next week!"

"Oh yeah? Awesome, hopefully I won't have to wear damn thing for much longer." I say, gesturing to my boot.

She laughs at my comment and I walk out of her office and head downstairs to see what Riku made this time.

I shove the (f/f) in my mouth and when both Kiyoko and I finish, we clean our dishes and head upstairs to finish do whatever the two of us need to do to get to bed.

The Next Day:

"Yeah I guess it's a little wierd," Suga chimes in, "I mean, why doesn't Oikawa go to Shiratorizawa, they're the best of the best."

a.n.: It was too tempting, I'm so sorry.

"Well, everyone has their reasons." Daichi notes, "It just means that Shiratorizawa is that much weaker and Aoba Johsai is that much stronger."

We're currently in the hallway just outside of Asahi's classroom. Noya dragged me along to see Asahi while Daichi and Suga just happened to be there, too.

"Is Shiratorizawa really that good?" I ask, still not fully caught up with all the teams in the prefecture.

"They're scarily good, their ace makes Asahi look like a shrimp!" Noya responds as I try to hold back a laugh.

I try to change subjects in saying, "It's gonna be fine because we're going to nationals!"

"Mhm." They all nod in agreement, determined to get revenge for the Interhigh-Preliminaries events.

After school, I head over to the gym and surprisingly, I am the first one here. I begin setting up the net as the players slowly trickle in.

"Oh, y/n don't worry, I can get that." Enishita call as I walk out of the storage closet with one of the metal poles used to support the net.

"Thanks, I was praying it wouldn't fall and break my other foot."

He smiles and brings the pole to where it needs to be set up, begining to screw it into the floor.

"Y/n!" I hear Noya run into the gym as I shift my stance to have my feet shoulder width apart and my arms held out, ready for his embrace.

He topples into my arms and as we lie sprawled out on the floor, he whispers, "Takeda wants to talk to you, he seems concerned and I'm scared."

"Okay, thanks for the heads-up." I say as I sit up and prepare for a lecture from Takeda.

"Y/n, just the person I was looking for."

I flinch as I turn to smile at Takeda who is holding a few papers in his hands, one of which I can tell is my latest English test.

Shit.

"Oh, hey Takeda." I nervously laugh when I see his serious expression.

"I'm going to get straight to the point: your behavior hasn't been good and if things don't change, you wont be able to go to the Tokyo training camp."

I stare at him in shock, not sure how to respond.

Before I can say anything, I hear a small voice say, "Um, y-y/n, its going to be okay though."

I turn around to see Tadashi wringing his hands, looking at the ground and holding a red tint to his cheeks.

I smile at him and say, "Oh yeah, definitely. Don't worry about me, Yamaguchi."

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Noya asks, directing my attention to the libero.

"Do what Takeda asks and try to stay out of trouble, I guess."

"Well I don't care, as long as you come to Tokyo."

He runs off before I can respond, leaving me smiling and blushing at his words of encouragement.

After school the next day, Noya asks me if I will walk home with him because Ukai canceled practice. As we walk in our comfortable silence, I hear Noya's stomach growling.

I laugh and say, "You hungry?"

"Maybe..." he divulges mysteriously.

"I have a granola bar in my bag if you'd like."

I offer him the bar as he quickly scarfs it down in two bites max.

We walk in silence for a while until Noya begins, "Finals are coming up."

"I know, I'm getting kinda scared. Have you studied at all yet?"

"No, but hey, actually the other second years and I were going to study at Tanaka's house this weekend, wanna join us?"

"Heck yeah, Noya!" I reply as I turn to him with a grin on my face.

"Alright, awesome!"

Noya is good at making it clear when he is excited, even if he doesnt know he does it.

"Okay, well thanks for walking me home, Noya." I say as we approach the door to my house.

"Okay, well see you tomorrow, y/n. I'll text you the details later or something."

I wave as he walks off in the direction we just came from. Heading inside, I prepare myself for a study session with probably the worst people you could ever study with.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the idea of this chapter, and I think its very organic in length but it just came together so poorly 🤠
> 
> Also this chapter is based on EXACTLY what happened when I got to Kurasuno. (with the exception of some earlier plot points, but i mean duh.)
> 
> I decided to name the older brother Riku for anyone confused on who he is.
> 
> Many edits to this chapter to come because it sucks ass haha.
> 
> Corrections/Anything I missed/Comments/Notes? Much appreciated <3


	6. 004: Study Break

I woke up to the sound of someone pounding on my bedroom door. Rolling over, I check the time on my phone; 1:18 pm.

"Y/n, you're going to be late to hang out with your boyfriend!" Riku calls from the other side of the door.

"Not my boyfriend!" I groan as I slowly arose from the covers.

Yesterday, Noya and I agreed for him to pick me up at two to go to Tanaka's house. I didn't want him to pick me up at first, as it was a long walk to go from his house to mine to Tanaka's, but Nishinoya insisted.

I head downstairs, the thought of breakfast infused in my conscious. After eating some cereal, I go back upstairs to the bathroom and finish getting ready. While in my room packing my book bag, I hear a notification from my phone followed shortly by a knock at the front door.

Descending the stairs once more, I greet Noya's presence at the ground floor. Giving him a smile, I walk out the front door and down the steps, waiting for him to follow. Without turning around, I wave back at Kiyoko who is standing in the door, watching us leave.

After about 15 minutes, Noya points to an upcoming street and says, "Tanaka lives on that street right there."

I look at him, enthusiasm traced throughout my expression, not sure why I am so engaged by his disclosure. He just chuckles as we eventually end up in front of a small white house with a green roof.

Noya lets himself in without hesitation and I watch as he quickly takes off his shoes and run up the set of stairs to the second floor. I follow his lead and head into what I think is Tanaka's room. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita are already sitting around a small, rectangular table, Tanaka supposedly getting snacks.

After greeting the three boys, I sit down at one of the short ends of the table, Noya on my right and Enoshita on my left. I pull out the Literature study guide we got this week while Enoshita asks to see Noya's most recent quiz.

Suddenly, Tanaka slams the door open and exclaims, "Snacky time!"

After about two hours of studying, my brain feels fried. Enoshita's teachings echo in my brain all jumbled up as I lay my crown on the table.

I roll my head onto my cheek to look up at Noya, who is holding his forehead in his hands, a pencil intertwined in his fingers and staring down at his math work through his arms.

He glances at me as a small smile creeps across his face. He pokes my cheek a few times as I stare at him, too burnt out to retaliate. Eventually he stops and lays his head on the table as well, his face just inches from mine.

We just sit there staring at each other, lying on the table until Tanaka interrupts the silence, "Get a room."

Noya sits up as I groan and do the same. Enoshita nudges me to get what I need to work on next out as Noya glares at Tanaka.

"Hey! Who said we need a separate room than the one we're in right now?"

"Gross, Noya!"

"Wait no, not in that way! God, Tanaka, you're so dirty minded."

I laugh at the two of them as Enoshita begins teaching me the contents of our upcoming math test.

Another two hours pass, and Teacher Enoshita continues to educate the five of us. Thankfully, we take breaks about every half hour and this time, Noya and I are making a secret handshake.

"No, we should do something more!" Noya exclaims as he jumps up, me following closely behind him.

"Yeah, yeah! Do you wanna do something... like this?" I grin as I grab the back of his leg and flip him upside down onto my shoulders.

"Y/n, you're going to hurt your ankle even more!" He laughs, concerned for his sake and mine.

I laugh as I put him down safely on the floor.

"Nishi finally found someone with the same energy as him." We both turn around to see Saeko leaning on the doorframe with her arms crossed.

Looking at each other and back at her, we both nod and hum in response as Noya greets her by saying, "Woah, hey Saeko! How've you been?"

"Good, good. Hey, are you all spending the night?"

The five of us turn to Tanaka and he shrugs, looking up at Saeko to see her opinion.

"Well, fine by me!" She replies, giving us a wink and makes a clicking sound as she leaves her spot at the doorframe.

More time passes as Enoshita drills English phrases into my head. At this point I have lost track of time, but I know that we have been studying at Tanaka's house for at least five hours.

Noya is passed out and drooling on his homework with Tanaka laid over his back, also asleep. Kinoshita is in the bathroom and Narita is calling his mom about sleeping over. The only ones left in the room conscious are Enoshita and me.

Saeko suddenly barges in and says, "Dinner's ready!"

Tanaka and Noya flinch at her abrupt interruption to their sleep as they slowly grumble awake.

After dinner, Tanaka suggests we stop studying for today. We all agree as I begin packing my school bag with the study material I left on the table.

Tanaka gets a big futon from under his bed and Kinoshita helps him lay it on the ground, moving the table to the side.

The second they stand up from dragging it across the floor, I fall onto the futon, not caring if it doesn't have any pillows to break my fall. Noya follows my lead as he flops down next to me and eventually, were all laying on the futon, staring at the ceiling in a long silence.

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you." I think aloud, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah, so am I." Kinoshita replies and I glance over at him as we exchange smiles.

"You guys still suck, though." We all turn to Noya as he sits up and pouts, "I mean I didn't want to study for six whole hours!"

We laugh at Noya's comment as Narita suggests, "We should watch a movie."

We all agree, shifting around to get comfortable as Tanaka comes in with an assortment of random pillows and covers.

We finally agree on watching ELF, even though its June.

To my right, Noya and Tanaka are sitting with their legs intertwined and Noya's head resting on my shoulder. To my left, Narita and Kinoshita are wrapped up in a blanket together and Enoshita laid across Narita's lap.

I hear heavy breathing as I look down to see Noya asleep on my shoulder. I gently laid him down on the futon, trying not to wake him and covered him with a blanket.

When the movie is over, Tanaka turned the TV off as everyone was exhausted from today's studying. Tanaka climbed into his bed and Enoshita wrapped Kinoshita in a blanket and laid him down, Kinoshita who had already fallen asleep.

I head to the bathroom to get changed into a sweatshirt Enoshita had offered me earlier. When I get back to the room, I take my boot off and crawl back to my spot on the futon.

I lay in between Enoshita and Noya, both of whom were turned with their backs twoards me as I stare at the ceiling.

Noya suddenly turns to face me, his eyes still closed. I shift my body to face him, feeling his exhales every few seconds on my face as he slept.

I couldn't help but blush and smile at the thought of him sleeping next to me, it gave me butterflies. I turn back to face the ceiling as the sound of a car passing and headlights flashing through the window are the last things my senses take in as I drift to sleep.

5 Days Later:

Noya sits next to me in homeroom as we wait for our final scores to come back to us. He twirls a pencil in his fingers and bounces his leg as I play with a pair of scissors by cutting a sheet of paper into slips.

As Miss walks down our desk aisle, Noya moves back to his desk behind me. When she gets to my desk, she sighs at the sight of my cut-up paper and I give her a wide grin back. She hands me my test and moves onto Noya behind me.

When she walks away from our desks, Noya moves besides me and puts his test face down on the desk.

"What did you get." He says with a gleam in his eye.

"You say your score first."

"No y/n, you go first."

"Let's do it together on 3?"

"1...2...3!" We say cohesively as we both flip our papers over to reveal our scores.

"What? How did you get a 56?"

"I'm just smart like that," I smirk as I look over at his test, "Hey, you passed! 45, good job Noya!"

He smiles at me as I ruffle his hair. We exchange tests and I see what he missed which is most of the grammar and reading comprehension, but he passed which is what counts.

"Would you look at that, we're going to Tokyo!" Tanaka shouts as he walks over to our desks and pumps his fists. He shows off his 42 to us and we both laugh as he pouts at our higher scores.

At the teacher offices, Takeda verifies our scores and checks the three of us off his list. I give Noya and Tanaka high-fives as we walk out of the teacher offices and down to the clubrooms.

Hinata and Kageyama are sulking while the three of us come in and show off our scores.

"You shouldn't be so proud, you two barely passed." Suga warns Noya and Tanaka as he glances at my score, "Woah wait, how did you get such a high score? I don't even think Yachi did that well."

"Thanks to Enoshita's teaching skills, I only missed 4 points!" I respond, proud of my extremely high score, smiling at Enoshita in gratitude.

"No kidding!" Suga laughs as we head over to the gym for practice.

I have to leave practice early today because I have a certain doctor's appointment to get to. When they call my name in the lobby, I march into the small room and sit on the bed, crinkling the paper that lay there.

"So, let's see what we're working with here." The doctor says as I rip my boot off and show her my ankle. After examining it for a few minutes she says, "Looks good, can you walk?"

I hop off the bed and put weight on my left foot. Such an unusual sensation that is familiar to me, but hard to recognize after so much time. 

As I begin walking slowly across the room, I feel no pain from my ankle, of course the usual discomfort, but not pain.

"I'm going to give you a brace and some other recommendations as to what you should and shouldn't do, but it all looks good to me!" The doctor says as I sit back on the table, Mrs. Shimizu on the chair next to me.

"So, no boot?" I ask, eager for a response.

"No boot."

"Yes!" I smile as she hands me a paper with follow-up instructions and a basket of lollypops. I gladly take one of the red ones as we thank her and stand up and leave.

The Next Day:

Noya rests his face on Tanaka's shoulder as we stand outside in the Saturday morning air. I stand in between Noya and Yachi, my face buried in my coat as I look down at my Switch, longing for sleep.

"What are you playing?" Yachi asks as I let out a low grunt from the back of my throat and show her the screen. She nods, understanding my reluctance to talking before 7:30 am as I go back to playing Animal Crossing.

After Takeda talks about something "important" Noya, Tanaka and I head to the back of the bus and sit together in the last row.

I sit next to the window, while Noya sits in between Tanaka and me, still half asleep. I watch his features turn confused, not understanding why I am destroying part of my Island.

"It looks worse than the rest of my Island, I want to fix it." I say, before he could ask any questions.

He nods as a signal of understanding my comment, as he shifts his head from Tanaka's shoulder to an upright position. I continue to play as the bus begins to move and Noya takes some food out of his bag.

He hands me a bag of goldfish and I take it and thank him quietly. I munch on about half of the bag before Tanaka asks for the rest and I hand it to him.

I rest my head on Noya's shoulder and he does not resist, knows how tired I am in the morning.

He wraps his arm around me, and my head gradually falls into his lap, still playing on my Switch.

Without having to look up, I can tell he is blushing and staring at me.

"Can I sleep here?"

"Yeah, go for it." He croaks and I can tell he is blushing even more now.

I put my switch in my bag that remained open on the floor and he moves his hand to play with my hair. He brushes one of my locks behind my ear and combs through the side of my hair with his fingers.

Eventually I fall asleep to the content thought of Nishinoya sitting with me.

I wake up to a weight on my head. I realize that Noya was asleep and fell on top of me. I slowly rise, being sure not to wake him. Noya falls on my shoulder and I cover him with the coat he had covered me with at some point when I was asleep.

I look up to the front of the bus and meet Yamaguchi's gaze. I could tell he was jealous but would not attend to it because of his fear of confrontation.

I smile as he blushes at my grin, quickly turning back around in his seat.

I turn to see Tanaka, who was playing on my Switch. I snatch it from his grip as he whines at me, "Y/n, I just wanted to make sure that it was safe!"

"Safe with you?" I question as he snickers and nods.

I roll my eyes as I check the battery on the console, "Tanaka, it's at 8%!"

"Sorry! I didn't realize how long I was playing on it."

I sigh as I grab a mobile charger and plug my Switch in and leave it in my bag.

"Don't touch it." I say to Tanaka as he repeatedly apologizes, nearly on the verge of tears from being scolded.

I roll my eyes at Tanaka and rest my head on top of Noya's, his cheek nuzzled in the crook of my neck as I slowly drift back to sleep.

to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> death note is so dramatic and for what
> 
> These past 2 chapters have changed so much from what I initially planned geez anyways I mapped out through chapter 9 and the TEA.
> 
> Corrections/Anything I missed/Comments/Notes? Much appreciated <3


	7. 004.5: The Plan

While on the bus, I woke up with Noya sleeping on my shoulder.

I gently grab my phone from my bag, trying not to wake him but his eyes flutter open anyways and he sits up.

"Oh hey, sorry, I tried not to wake you."

He rubs his eyes and nods as I check my text messages.

Vball bros and a goddess

[9:03 am]

Semi semii  
i think we need a new gc name

Tendou  
yes yes agreed  
ooh i have an idea 😼

Tendou renamed the group bigger than bokuto's ass

Kuroo  
youre so immature  
i love it

Semi semii  
very fitting but there are only 9 of us here, bokuto is at least a 10.

Bokuto  
we comparing my ass to people now?

Kuroo  
absolutely

Y/n  
you guysss

Tendou  
hi y/n

Y/n  
were gonna be at training camp soon

Semi semii  
not all of us are going to a certain tokyo traning camp :(

Y/n  
sucks to suck, doesnt it

Hinata  
I CANT WAIT TO GET THERE

Kiyoko  
there are a lot of players you should meet y/n

Y/n  
oh speaking of, how did you guys meet bc youre all from different schools.

Kuroo  
basically, bokuto knows tendou, tendou knows semi, bokuto knows me, I know kenma, hinata, noya and kiyoko and kiyoko knows you.

Semi semii  
were all just a bunch of friend-of-a-friends who know each other

Y/n  
wait how does bokuto know tendou?

Kuroo  
its bokuto, dont ask questions

Semi semii  
agreed

Bokuto  
im gonna beat kuroos ass at camp

Kuroo  
well see about that  
you might break down and cry in the process

Tendou  
that was outta pocket

Y/n  
kuroo just goes in for it

Kuroo  
yeah y/n your right, i just go in for it with other things too 😏

Y/n  
😐

Noya  
LEAVE Y/N ALONE

Y/n  
theres my little gremlin

Semi semii  
phone, now kuroo 😁🔪

Kenma  
wtf

Hinata  
we ignoring the fact that y/n called noya my little gremlin?

Bokuto  
THEY DID WHAT

Hinata  
YEAH SCROLL UP

Bokuto  
THATS MY DETECTIVE BABY OWL

Y/n  
WHAT ARE YOU YELLING ABOUT  
oh

Kuroo  
they get so feisty and for what  
grr woof woof

Semi semii  
outta pocket kuroo, again

Tendou  
Dayum, hes right though  
sooo protective of y/n

Noya  
and what about it

Y/n  
i feel comforted by it  
kenma, wanna play mario kart

Kenma  
yeah sure

Tendou  
ooh can i play

Kenma  
yeah fine

Bokuto  
i love akaashi

Tendou  
umm explain  
romantically? platonically? tf?

Bokuto  
idk about romantically or platonically but he got me cookies bc i was feeling sad

Semi semii  
awe thats really cute

Y/n  
GUYS WERE ALMOST THERE

Kuroo  
WERE WAITING

Bokuto  
IM SO EXCITED WHERE ARE YOU GUYS

Noya  
WE JUST GOT TO HITACHINAKA

Kuroo  
YOURE SO CLOSE

Y/n  
MHMM

Kenma  
WHERES THAT DAMN ROOSTER FROM CHICKEN LITTLE

Noya  
WHO?

Kuroo  
kenma whats up

Kenma  
WHERES MY FUCKING NINTENDO

Kuroo  
nowhere you need to know

Kenma  
UGH I DONT UNDERSTAND YOU

Semi semii  
KENMA STOP SCREAMING

Y/n  
ITS FUN TO YELL SOMETIMES

Tendou  
im hungry  
snack breakkkk!  
🍿🌮🍔🥞☕

Noya  
i wonder what crickets taste like

Y/n  
what 😃

Bokuto  
no thats a good point  
ive eaten a few crickets in my day

Kenma  
U PUT THAT SHIT IN YOUR MOUTH

Noya  
JUST HAD TO POP A FEW  
QUITE DELISH

Y/n  
CHOCKY CRICKETS SOUND KINDA GOOD

Bokuto  
POP A CHOCKY CRICKEY

Kenma  
nasty as fuck

Tendou  
CHOCKY CRICKETS MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY

Kenma  
no

Semi semii  
GRAB SOME DEAD CRICKETS AND CALL IT LATE VALENTINES DAY

Kuroo  
WERE HAVING A PARTY

Bokuto  
MAKE THEM GOURMET

Kenma  
no ❤️

Bokuto  
YES WE NEED TO

Y/n  
CUSTOM BLEND

Kenma  
why the fawk would you put those bitches in your mouth

Kuroo  
tastes good

Kenma  
ok tell me they were cooked

Y/n  
seduces your taste buds

Kenma  
if anyone brings a bag of crickets to camp, im leaving

Bokuto  
BUAHAHA OK KENMA

Y/n  
ugh fine  
guys look who i found

Y/nugh fineguys look who i found  
a.n.: the actual picture i sent to my gc when we had this conversation

Semi semii  
awe they're cute

Y/n  
time for them to die now 👹🔪

Tendou  
what am i looking at exactly?

Y/n  
crickets 😁

Noya  
taste buds: seduced

Semi semii  
TASTY

Kuroo  
YUMMY

Kenma  
weve been over this  
crickets=nasty

Bokuto  
GIRL GET OVER YOURSELF

Y/n  
so judgemental  
and for what

Kenma  
at least im sanitary enough to not eat crickets 🙄

Semi semii  
WE SHOULD HAVE A CRICKET PICNIC

Kuroo  
YES

Y/n  
ILL BRING THE CRICKETS

Tendou  
I GOT THE CHOCOLATE

Bokuto  
I GOT THE STRAWBERRIES

Kuroo  
WHERE DID STRAWBERRIES COME FROM

Bokuto  
FOR THE PICNIC DUH

Y/n  
DELISH AF  
ALMOST AS GOOD AS A WET USHI GUSHI

Hinata  
whats a wet ushi gushi?

Noya  
you see when mommy and daddy love each other very much...

Hinata  
OH WAIT THAT  
OK THANKS I GUESS

Kuroo  
ITS A PART OF LIFE TO HAVE SEGS

Bokuto  
ESPECIALLY WHEN UR AS HOT AS ME

Kuroo  
YEAH RIGHT BOKUTO KEEP TRYING

Kenma  
you people are fucking psychotic

Noya  
we know 😁

Y/n  
N E WAYZ BACK TO OUR PICNIC

Semi semii  
ILL BRING THE CAKE SO WE CAN DO THAT CUTE THING WITH THE CUPS

Y/n  
YES THAT CAKE THING IS SO CUTE

Kiyoko  
i can bring a blanket and make some food for you guys

Noya  
I LOVE YOU KIYOKO

Y/n  
MY SISTER>>>>

Tendou  
I HAVE CROISSANTS

Semi semii  
I DONT KNOW WHERE HE FINDS THEM BUT THEYRE SO GOOD

Bokuto  
THIS SHOULD BECOME AN ACTUAL PLAN IT WOULD BE SO FUN

Y/n  
I CAN BRING PIZZA AND FRUIT

Kuroo  
I HAVE SOME LEMONADE AND OTHER DRINKS  
KENMA WILL BRING COOKIES

Kenma  
no i didnt sign up for this tf

Bokuto  
I CAN BRING SUSHI AF

Hinata  
ILL FIND SOMETHING GOOD IDK

Noya  
I CANT COOK  
ILL BRING FRUIT SNACKS 😎

Y/n  
WE ACTUALLY DOING THIS?

Bokuto  
YES

Semi semii  
WHERE SHOULD WE DO IT

Kuroo  
since most of us will be in tokyo, is it ok if u and tendou come this week?

Tendou  
YES WE CAN  
ILL DRIVE

Y/n  
THIS IS GONNA BE SO GOOD  
WE CAN GO TO THE STORE LATER FOR FOOD AND STUFF

Tendou  
I CANT WAIT AF

Y/n  
WHAT ABOUT WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON

Noya  
THAT SOUNDS GOOD BC ITS NOT AT THE VERY END OR VERY BEGINNING

Kuroo  
WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON IT IS  
read 9:26 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my friends literally had this exact conversation in our gc a week ago 😁
> 
> IMPORTANT: THERE IS A LOT I HAVE LEFT UNATTENDED TO SO FAR IN THIS BOOK. I AM WELL AWARE OF THIS AND LEFT IT OPEN ON PURPOSE. I WILL ADDRESS ALL OF THESE THINGS IN LATER CHAPTERS.
> 
> Corrections/Anything I missed/Comments/Notes? Much appreciated <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hate this chapter, it has absolutely no point and is really short, but I wanted to leave yall on a little cliffhanger.
> 
> I promise chapter 2 is funnier than this. Also I'm not sure what to do with y/n's personality yet oops. 😃🔫
> 
> Note about the brother, he is unnamed in the show, but I might name him later.
> 
> I dont have a set schedule for publishing, but I probably will depending on chapter length and demand.
> 
> Corrections/Anything I missed/Comments/Notes? Much appreciated <3


End file.
